Teen Titans High School Never Ends
by Connor4Titan
Summary: Kori Andrs, The popular kid. Richard Grayson the new Kid. Its your basic high school, with the teenagers with special connections... Can they survive? I suck at summaries.. Note:This contains SOME characters from comics Impulse, Tula, ETC


Highschool Profiles.

_**Popular...**_

_**Kori Andrs(Starfire)**_

Friendly and Naive

Age:15

Grade:10th

Relationship status: Single

IE: sister of Kam. Likes the new kid Robin. Hates Kitten.

_**Kitten Walker**_

The cheerleader.

Age:15

Grade:10th

Relationship: Taken by Fang

IE: blonde, not the smartest, snob, daugher of a mad man, Killer Moth, but refuses to anyone know

_**Fang Lians**_

Cant stand the pest?/Jock

Age:17

Grade:10th

Relationship:Taken by Kitten

IE:Hates Robin

_**Kam Andrs (Blackfire)**_

The Cheerleader.

Age:17

Grade:11th

Relationship: Taken by Roy Harper

IE: Has a sister 'Kori Andrs' who se hates. Best friends with Kitten.

_**Roy Harper(Speedy)**_

The Jock.

Age:18

Grade:11th

Relationship: Taken by Kam Andrs

IE: Adopted son of Oliver Queen, tends to get detention, The delenquit,

_**Wally West(Kid Flash)**_

Track Star

Age:15

Grade:10th

Relationship: Single

IE: Loves to run and flirt, Not so serious in class.

_**Jade Nguyen (Cheshire)**_

Swift with ways

Age:16

Grade:10th

Relationship: Single

IE: Exchange student from Asia

_**Ryan Baker(Rorek, will be known as Rorek)**_

Charmed

Age:18

Grade:12th

Relationship:Single

IE:Brother of Malchior

_**Kole Weathers (Kole)**_

Female Athlete

Age:14

Grade:9th

Relationship: Single

IE: Loves Jeweley, studying rocks, her dad is a scientist

_**Skaters**____**Every school needs their skater boy. or girl**_

_**Garth Ryans(Aqualad)**_

Surfer/Skater

Age:17

Grade:11th

Relationship:Single

IE: Known to have saltwater in his blood, always fighting with Roy.

_**Tula Curry**_

Surfer

Age:15

Grade:10th

Relationship:single

IE:Best friends with Terra, Exchange student from 'Atlantic' City, NJ

_**Tara Markov (Terra)**_

Skater girl

Age:15

Grade:10th

Relationship: ~unknown~

IE:Loves rock n roll

_**Garfield Mark Logan(Beast Boy)**_

Skater

Age:14

Grade:10th

Relationship: Single?

IE: Class Clown

_**Issiah Crockette (HotSpot)**_

Daring stunts

Age:15

Grade:10th

Relationship:Single

IE:Stubborn

_**Bart Allen(Impulse)**_

Don't I look BAD?

Age:14

Grade:10th

Relationship:Single

IE:Cousin of Wally West,

_**Karen Beecher(Bee)**_

Just dont be in my way

Age:15

Grade:10th

Relationship Status: Single

IE: Learning to skate, loves hip hop, Once friends with Kam til she found out she was used

_**Goths. Whats wrong with being different..?**_

_**Rachel Roth(Raven)**_

Dark

Age:16

Grade:10th

Relationship: Single

IE: Quiet, seen reading in the library or court yard, Has an optimistic sister named Bella.

_**Elliot Wesley(Kyd Wykkyd; Will be known as Kyd)**_

Known to wear a bell

Age:17

Relationship:Single

IE: Quiet. Dark.

_**Jynx Margot (Jinx)**_

Has her days of bad and good

Age:16

Grade:11th

Relationship: *unknown*

IE: Dont mess with her

_**Alexandra Drake (Argent: Will be known as Argent)**_

Shall we begin a Riot?

Age:15

Grade:10th

IE:Loves punk and rock bands, Exchange student from New Zealand

_**Michael Brent(Malchior, will be known as Malchior)**_

Deathly charming

Age:17

Grade:11th

IE: Not much..

_**Other Jocks**_

_**Markus James(Mammoth; Will be known as Mammoth)**_

wrestlings my game

Age:18

Grade:12th

Relationship: Single

IE: Wrestling and football are my games

_**Sara Sim (Sarasim)**_

Wanna fight?

Age:16

Grade:11th

Relationship:Single

IE:Loves fencing and sparing

_**Victor Stone (Cyborg)**_

Let the game begin!

Age:17

Grade:11th

Relationship:Single

IE:Loves to eat and play basketball and football

_**Mick and Pat Gonzales (Mas y Menos, Will be known as Mas y Menos)**_

Made for Track!

Age:13

Grade:9th

Relationship:Single

IE: Made for Speed

_**Donna Troy(WonderGirl)**_

Made for the game of life!

Age:16(10th grade)

Relationship:Single

IE:Exchange student from Greece

_**Watson Jones(Wildebeest, known to be beest)**_

Lets go!

Age:18

Grade:11th

Relationship:Single

IE:Loves sports

_**Rosabelle Medenz(Pantha)**_

Loving sports

Age:17

Grade:11th

Relationship:Single

IE:loves sports, etc

_**Others**_

_**Richard 'Dick' Grayson(Robin)**_

The popular kid of the school.

Age:16

Grade:10th

Relationship:Taken by Kitten

IE: In IP classes, Does a sport all season, son of Bruce Wayne. Gets along with ALMOST everyone.

_**Mal Duncan(Herald)**_

Sly

Age:16

Grade:10th

Relationship:Single

IE:Loves to play the trumpet

_**Billy Numerous(Billy Numerous)**_

Redneck

Age:15

Grade:10th

Relationship:Single

IE: Moved from the south,

_**Gabriel Vickson (Gizmo, Will be known as Gizmo)**_

Nerd

Age:13

Grade:9th

Relationship:Single

IE:Smarter then everyone else.

_**Jason Todd(Red X)**_

Delenquit...

Age:17

Grade:10th(Leftback)

Relationship:Single

IE: Steals stuff, always in detention or skipping school.

_**Rose Wilson(Ravager)**_

...Who am I?

Age:16

Grade:10th

Relationship:Single

IE:Bad, known to be in detention, sorta misunderstood

_**Hunter Keyes(Punk Rocket, will be known as Punk Rocket)**_

ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?

Age:15

Grade:10th

Relationship:Single

IE: In a band, Exchange student from England

_**Johnathon Ranson(Johnny Rancid)**_

Like my ride?

Age:17

Grade:11th

Relationship:Single

IE: loves motorcycles

_**Rendoff Starton(Red Star, Will be known as Red)**_

Hello!

Age:18

Grade:11th

Relationship:Single

IE: Exchange student from Russia, planning to be in the military

_**Charlie Watkins (Killowatt)**_

Charged up?

Age:17

Grade:11th

Relationship:Single

IE: Usually an optimistic. Not really a loser nor a popular. The Partyer

_**Joseph Wilson(Jericho)**_

Acousticly mute

Age:15

Grade:10th

Relationship:Single

IE:Mute, comparing his music with Punk Rockets.


End file.
